


Journal of a Kid

by Il_Coniglio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Im just having fun, Journal, Other, RIP, School, Self Harm, Swearing, i love my pets more than myself, i talk a lot, idk - Freeform, im depressed, kys jokes, person journal, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Coniglio/pseuds/Il_Coniglio
Summary: Journal of me, Jean (Jay), I don't take this seriously but hey, I need somewhere to vent.





	1. Intro

This is an intro I guess so hi, I'm Jay and I write this all on my phone so tabbing doesn't exist.

I'm in high school and I'm good in science and that's basically it. I take Orchestra and French but I'm not good at either. 

I like cats, a lot... I have one named Prussia (yes after the hetalia character, I was a weeb) and he bites me because he's a little bitch.

I have depression so I'm usually kind sad or tired or even just slow. I've also got add so my attention span is lower than my self esteem, which is at a negative 53. 

I have a strong hatred towards myself and my body, probably because I'm trans and kinda don't want my current body and kinda because I have ugly scars from basically everything that are just not appealing to me. (Also my voice is fucking gross)

As I mentioned I'm trans (female to male) and I'm demisexual I guess, idk. Gender doesn't matter much to me and I have no interest in a sexual relationship with anyone except my partner but that only developed after two months of dating so.

I'm in a relationship with a really cute person, I won't say their name out of respect but I love them and they make me feel wanted. Honestly I'm surprised they haven't left my ass yet but hey, maybe I actually found someone to be happy with for a while.

Speaking of relationships I've only had around 4 or 5? Only three got past a month... the longest was 10 months (I'm still getting over them, I loved them so much and I still do.) then 9 months (I love them too but more of in a friendly manner) and then my current relationship which is only approaching two months. 

Funny story, my first girlfriend forgot we were dating so she got a boyfriend. It's only funny now because I'm best friends with her and she had a crush on me after that happened.

In school I hate most people, there's no real reason i just constantly think they're talking about me so I get scared and hide and cause myself to just plug in the fact everyone hates me so I might as well hate them back.

Expect for some bitch named Kayla, she's a bitch and I hate her for real.

And cole, he's an ass.

I have two main friends, I won't name them but they exist and one is kinda mean and I'm reluctant to call them a friend at this point.

The other is innocent and must be protected.

Even if they say kys sometimes (all the time)

I failed math in 6th grade

I almost failed English in 8th grade :)

8th grade I had 50+ missing assignments, freshman year of high school I had 2. That's some improvement right there.

Okay bye, I'm tired so I'll update whenever I want to I guess.


	2. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this site

I forgot about this is tbh, then I got a email that someone kudosed my old ass fanfic.

That last chapter was edgy wow

At least I’m still dating that mentioned person, even if they told me today they don’t like hanging out with me for more than a few hours

But hey, my self esteem is already lower than my will to live so who cares.

Fun fact, I want to fucking die.

Haha I called last chapter edgy but this one is almost worse.

Also I got a dog since then. Her name is Poppy (after Lemon Poppyseed Muffin) and she’s a chihuahua spaniel.

She loves me sometimes

She’s actually retarded which makes me laugh tbh.

She also had seizures until a few months ago.

I’m still friends with only two people but I’m slowly being accepted into my boyfriends friend group which is nice.

I’m still only good at science, oh wait no I’m not because chemistry fucked me over.

I’m good at math I found out, weird because I failed 6th grade math.

What’s the point of this thing anyways, to vent because none of my friends have an account on this site?

Oh wait yeah, that’s exactly the reason.

Did I mention my dog? I love her, I love her so much that she doesn’t like seeing me anymore because I need leave her alone. 

Also she has a constant sad face which makes me laugh but also kinda sad because I don’t know if it’s just her face or if she’s actually sad.

I don’t know what else to put in this.

I’m a douchebag that doesn’t deserve love or respect and I’m probably not going to live past the age of 17 tbh

I’ll either end myself or die from some stupid ass thing

Better knock on wood.


End file.
